The Other Side
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: There's only so much pain one can take.. They soon realize that they're tired of crying, tired of hoping for something that won't happen. They just let go... and escape to the other side. *One Shot*


**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope you like this one-shot. I've never written a story like this before so not gonna lie. It's kind of out of my element. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

There he goes his warm hands that once held mine, now intertwined with hers. _Brooke._ She had gorgeous brunette hair, a tall slim figure, played all kinds of sports; but most of all she had one thing… Austin.

They had been dating for a month now. I tried my hardest to act like I was happy for them. Because in all honesty I was somewhat joyful because Austin was, seeing his happiness was what I lived for. I loved him more than anything else in the world.

We had tried dating once, but our careers overlapped each other's. _"It's just too much work Als."_ He had said truthfully. I had nodded in agreement, even though I didn't agree. I was willing to do whatever it took for him. For _us_. But it was far too late now; it was too hard seeing them together. Too hard.

I knew that Austin loved me as a friend, I never doubted that. What I wanted was for him to love me the way I loved him. Unconditionally… Twenty-four seven. I wanted him to think about me the way I thought about him. I wanted him to feel the hurt I did, when I wasn't with him. But I knew that would never happen. He only saw me as a friend, a mere sister. Not someone to spend the rest of his life with.

"What's up Ally? You look pale. Are you okay?" I looked up to see him, his face all flustered from his previous flirting session with Brooke. His eyes still glowing from making her smile…

"Of course, I am just so tired. All the homework you know? I think I'm just going to go take a nap or something." He nodded before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well rest up, me and you have a major song to write for the festival. It's going to be awesome, I'm so happy that I get to write it with my very best friend." I winced a little at the last word that had been said. _Friend_. I blinked back tears. This was just far too painful, I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. I flashed him a forced smile before walking off towards Sonic Boom. It was time for me to go, I wasn't needed here.

I pressed finish on the webcam, as tears slid down my cheeks. I was done. I didn't want to hurt anymore; I wanted Austin to be happy. And maybe if I wasn't here he could pursue a solo career, have a family with Brooke, and not worry about me. I was just a burden on him. Just some stupid friend that would never leave the friend zone.

I grabbed the orange pill bottle with my shaky fingers. This was it Ally…

"That was such a wonderful date Austin! Thanks so much!" Brooke exclaimed giving me a huge hug. I pecked her cheek softly before hearing my phone vibrate. There was a text from Ally, which I should have gotten fifteen minutes ago. Stupid Verizon network!

The message read: _Please meet me at the practice room. I have written a song for you. Love Ally_

I smiled a bit before releasing Brooke. We were supposed to work on a song together! Geez did she always have to do things by herself!

"Hey babe, I'll catch you later. I have to meet up with Ally." She nodded understandingly. Brooke knew that Ally and I were just friends. Really good friends, I loved Ally a lot. But I had never really given much thought about dating her again. Once we broke things off, she seemed like she had moved on. I had wanted to try things with her, because truthfully I had never gotten over her, but I had figured she had gotten over me.

Once I made it to Sonic Boom, I immediately felt a bad vibe about this. All the lights were shut off making it completely pitch black. Ally had a huge fear of the dark; she even slept with a night light.

"Ally, where are you? Ally!" I called out in the blackness. I saw a small light on the piano, by the register and quickly navigated towards it. The light turned out to be Ally's laptop, a big yellow sticky note was taped on the front. In big red letters it read: **OPEN AND WATCH**

Without hesitation I flipped the screen open, curiosity piercing my body. A video quickly starting and Ally appeared. Her eyes puffy with tears, and hands shaking incredibly hard.

"_I-I-I don't know how to start this… I mean. I've never done this before," She stops and chuckles at herself before continuing. "I'm so sorry Austin. I love you so much, an-and not just in a friendly way. I love you romantically, passionately, emotionally! Any way possible! When we broke up I was heartbroken. I never once wanted to not be yours, I've wanted to be with you since the second I've met you. Please tell Trish and Dez that I love them. Tell them that that they will always be the best friends a girl could have. Don't let them mourn over me Austin… And please don't cry… I-I-I love you, and my last earthly wish would be to see you just one more time." She swallowed before putting her head in her hands. After a couple of seconds she pulled her hands away, a pulled a watery smile. "H-here's the song I wrote for you. Just for you, you can't let anyone sing this song or even listen to it. This song is not relatable. No one can understand my feelings or say they know what I was going through. Because they don't they never will." Her hands pulled a crumbled lyric sheet out of her pocket, and an angelic song poured out of her lips._

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_I can feel the night beginning._

_Separate me from the living._

_Understanding me,_

_After all I've seen._

_Piecing every thought together,_

_Find the words to make me better._

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_I believe that dreams are sacred._

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby,_

_Like a reason why,_

_Like a play of my obsessions,_

_Make me understand the lesson,_

_So I'll find myself,_

_So I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,_

_To be the one._

_I could have run forever,_

_But how far would I have come_

_Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?_

_Should I feel like I do?_

_Should I lock the last open door,_

_My ghosts are gaining on me…_

Horror struck me as realization hit me. No… she couldn't do that. She wouldn't…

I quickly stumbled up the stairs, barely not tripping on each step. I burst through the doors to see her lying down on the floor. Her eyelids closed, a pill bottle no longer being gripped in her hands. A tear streamed down my cheek as I slowly made my way towards her lifeless body. My Ally was gone; she had been torn from the pages of my life.

"Why Ally! I loved you! I still love you! Why?!" I cried cradling her head in my hands. I kissed her cheek gently. I had never felt so broken.

_My last earthly wish would be to see you just one more time._ I suddenly knew what I had to do. I didn't want to live on this earth without Ally, I _couldn't _live without her.

"You're going to get your wish baby. See you on the other side." I whispered grabbing the orange container and downing the rest of the pills dry. I felt my heart accelerate and my vision fade. I knew that I should have been scared, but I wasn't. All I wanted was to see my Ally that would be more than enough for me. _I'm coming baby _was my last thought, before everything went black.

**Thank you guys for reading this! It took a very long time, because I've never done this before. Please review! I really wanna hear your feedback!(:**

**Chapter Playlist: All that I'm living for-Evanescence**


End file.
